gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
The Pumpkin Serpent
.]] is a level in MediEvil. This level was merged with the Pumpkin Gorge level in MediEvil: Resurrection. Walkthrough ''Walkthrough by iCABALi MediEvil - The Pumpkin Serpent ''Walkthough by Mirrorstar As you start on the path, you soon find the first book. As you walk out farther, you soon see a pod sack. You should see a thick vine with a swelled up part. The swelled part is a lighter color and it pulsates. Attack that fat part until it is dead. That is one pod sack down and eight to go. Walk forward and behind the house to pick up a moneybag. With the first dead pod sack near you, look around for the second book. It lets you know that here is a place where you can use your Witch Talisman. Attack and subdue the roots above you and walk to the Cauldron. Use the Witch Talisman from your inventory to summon the Pumpkin Witch. Near the second book, you will see roots growing out of a round, wooden object. Remember this location. Kill the pod sack that is next to it. Walk to the right to find a moneybag. Then, walk through the arch. As you enter the next area, another pod sack is right in front of you. Then proceed to the left to find a pod sack that is protected by roots. Attack and subdue the roots so you can reach the pod sack and the moneybag. Be careful of the pumpkin bombs. Turn around as you walk out of that part and you should see the Pumpkin King. He is a huge, rotten pumpkin. You can find two pod sacks near him. Be careful of his tendrils. Both chests with the skull and crossbones near him have bombs in them. With the Pumpkin King in front of you and the arch behind you, go to the right. Watch out for the pumpkin bombs. Drop down to where the flopping fish are found and kill another pod sack. Jump up onto the middle section to stand in the Health Fountain. There is also a Silver Shield in a chest off to the side. Run back to the arch and face the Pumpkin King, then run towards and past him. Attack and subdue the Root Tentacles above you. Here you find the last two pod sacks. You also find the exit to the level, but it is currently blocked with roots. As you kill the last pod sack, the Pumpkin King will awaken. Prepare a distance weapon. I like to use the Crossbow. As soon as you are in range of him, just stand there and fire. He tries to throw pumpkin bombs your way, but just ignore them. He dies quickly. Now, there is a constant supply of pumpkin enemies to kill. Be sure to fill up your Chalice. Go back through the arch and return to the Cauldron. If you summoned the Witch earlier, she will automatically appear. Otherwise, use the Witch Talisman. You will be given the Dragon Gem for killing the Pumpkin King. As you leave from the Cauldron, notice the round, wooden structure near there no longer has roots in it. As long as your Chalice is full, feel free to drop down into it. You will be in shallow water. You find an Energy Vial, a Chest of Gold, and an Energy Vial. You also find a Merchant Gargoyle. You find rats as well. You can smash them with your Club or Hammer for two coins each. Walk up the tunnel to find the Chalice. The tunnel will drop you out near the Pumpkin King. Run past him to the exit and leave. Hall of Heroes Run all the way to the end of the hall and up the stairs. You will see the stairs to the left and right are now solid. The upper floor goes in a circle, so it does not matter which way you choose to go. You will notice you have two choices. You can listen to what both have to say since you do not have to accept the item. Once you have listened to both of them, then choose. Near the stairs on the left, you find the warrior queen, Imanzi Shongama. From her you can get the Spear. It comes with 30 throwing Spears. You can buy more from the Merchant Gargoyles. It cannot be powered up. At the far end of the hall, upstairs, you find the centaur, Ravenhooves. From him you can get a Longbow with 100 Standard Arrows. You can buy more Standard Arrows from the Merchant Gargoyles. It cannot be powered up. Characters Allies border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin-right:auto;" The Pumpkin Witch The witch dedicates her entire life raising her surrogate pumpkin family and protecting her precious Dragon gem. She has two distinct sides to her personality: Cloying, motherly and sickeningly twee, mixed with a cunning and nasty witchiness! - Merchant Gargoyles These miserable creatures exist only to drain brave heroes of their treasure. However, they must always offer something in return. If you see one of these merchant gargoyles on your travels, see if they have anything to offer that might be of use to you. } |mobile= The Pumpkin Witch The witch dedicates her entire life raising her surrogate pumpkin family and protecting her precious Dragon gem. She has two distinct sides to her personality: Cloying, motherly and sickeningly twee, mixed with a cunning and nasty witchiness! Merchant Gargoyles These miserable creatures exist only to drain brave heroes of their treasure. However, they must always offer something in return. If you see one of these merchant gargoyles on your travels, see if they have anything to offer that might be of use to you. }} Boss border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin-right:auto;" Pumpkin King This 'Frankenplant' has outgrown his rightful position in the produce power hierarchy and deserves to be pruned back at the earliest opportunity. Problem is that there are not many brave enough to take on a fruit the size of a small planet and partial to extreme mood swings. } |mobile= Pumpkin King This 'Frankenplant' has outgrown his rightful position in the produce power hierarchy and deserves to be pruned back at the earliest opportunity. Problem is that there are not many brave enough to take on a fruit the size of a small planet and partial to extreme mood swings. }} Enemies border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin-right:auto;" Pumpkin Plants Pumpkin plants are truly ferocious fruit. Their infamous spit and tongue attacks have driven fear into the heart of many a shrub gardener. In terms of weapon selection one will find that sharp bladed weapons elicit the juiciest and most satisfying damage. - Pumpkin Bombs These homicidal Jack 'o' Lanterns bounce excitedly towards their goal with only one thing on their minds, namely to explode their poisonous juice all over their target! The seasoned adventurer has two options when faced with these advancing bounders. One, run away as fast as possible, or two, destroy the pumpkin bomb before he has a chance to detonate. } |mobile= Pumpkin Plants Pumpkin plants are truly ferocious fruit. Their infamous spit and tongue attacks have driven fear into the heart of many a shrub gardener. In terms of weapon selection one will find that sharp bladed weapons elicit the juiciest and most satisfying damage. Pumpkin Bombs These homicidal Jack 'o' Lanterns bounce excitedly towards their goal with only one thing on their minds, namely to explode their poisonous juice all over their target! The seasoned adventurer has two options when faced with these advancing bounders. One, run away as fast as possible, or two, destroy the pumpkin bomb before he has a chance to detonate. }} Items Weapons and shields *Silver Shield Artefacts *Chalice of Souls *Dragon Gem Treasure *3 Moneybags *Chest of Gold Energy *2 Energy Vial Speech The Pumpkin Witch Before defeating the Pumpkin King After defeating the Pumpkin King Books Book 1 The King Pumpkin sleeps - if you want an audience with this regal plant you should mash all of his pod sacks! Book 2 It is rumored that the Pumpkin Witch is in possession of a much sought after Dragon Gem. If you have a Witch Talisman you could summon this kindly Witch. Gallery ''MediEvil'' (1998) Artwork Med1_pumpkinpatch_small.jpg med8_small.jpg Screenshots pumpkinserpent1.PNG pumpkinserpent2.PNG pumpkinserpent3.PNG pumpkinserpent4.PNG pumpkinserpent5.PNG pumpkinserpent6.PNG pumpkinserpent7.PNG pumpkinserpent8.PNG Category:Levels Category:MediEvil levels